


A World of Noise

by phatchild



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Comfort, Depression, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, PTSD, School, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, emotion, i'll add more later, mental health, migraines, sleep overs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatchild/pseuds/phatchild
Summary: The rawest form of fear one can feel is the fear of one's self.





	A World of Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so now that i've gotten a feel for posting my works online, i'm finally ready to post something a little longer, more detailed, and something i'll put much more effort into.

_ A cold hand, yet familiar hand emerged from behind, and perched itself upon the neck of a blue-haired boy, standing in the darkness. It calmly felt it’s way along his neck, learning every inch of it. Its nails were painted red and looked as if they’d been well taken care of. Or, at one point they had.  _

 

_ Without warning, the hand went from feeling around his neck softly, to a firm squeeze.  _

 

_ Confused, the boy gasped for air. He choked, and his face turned purple. His eyes went from a bright blue to grey, rolling backward deeper into his head. _

 

_ Everything went black again.  _

  
  
  
  


Sal woke himself up with his own scream. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and in confusion, he patted himself down and brought himself back to reality. Although he would soon wish he wasn’t in reality.

 

“Sal Fisher!” 

The teacher had been in the middle of a lecture before she’d been interrupted. 

 

“S-sorry, Mrs. Packerton.” 

Sal slumped back into his chair, and the teacher continued talking. 

But Sal was lost in thought.

 

Larry had been watching Sal all class, noticing that he’d been twitching uncomfortably as he slept. 

Larry usually watches Sal in class. It had become a habit of his. 

He loved to examine the way Sal held himself. The way Sal sat, the way Sal reacted to being told there was a test coming up. The way Sal sunk into his own little world as the teacher spoke. Larry loved everything about it. And with all of the studying he’d been doing on Sal, he was getting incredibly good at drawing him.

  
  


“Everyone be safe this weekend!” 

Mrs. Packerton took a quick glance at the clock, taking note that class would be over as soon as the bell rang. And it did seconds later, almost as if on cue. 

 

Larry got up quick, stuffing his things into his bag and then rushing towards Sal. 

“Hey, dude. You alright?”

 

Sal had been shaken up from his nightmare and hadn’t been the same all class. 

“I’m alright. Let’s just go.” 

Grabbing his things, he stood up from his chair and they walked out of the classroom together, into a crowded hall.

It was Friday, and Larry was excited. He and Sal planned to spend the entire weekend together. As happy as Sal was about the whole thing, Larry figured he was much more excited than his smaller friend.

 

He had harboured feelings for Sal ever since they’d first met. Over time, they’d grown stronger, and at this point, it had turned into a near obsession. He’d even started writing about his best friend, although he never wanted anyone to see it. 

 

They spent their walk home goofing off and discussing what to do that night. Larry had a few ideas.

 

“We should totally just sit up all night and play video games. I mean sure, we might regret it later, but it’s totally worth it.”

 

“Why would we regret it later?”

Sal giggled in amusement.

 

“Cause we’d fuck up our sleep.”

 

Sal laughed at this.

“Dude, my sleep is already fucked.”

 

Larry agreed, and they carried on with their walk. When the finally reached the apartments, the duo went upstairs so that Sal could pack a few things. He didn’t need much, just some clothes and some hygiene products. He already had so many things at Larry’s, he’d just need to grab some really essential stuff.

“Don’t forget your tampons.” 

Larry joked, watching Sal come out of the bathroom with a small bag of stuff.

 

“Haha, very funny.”

The pair made their way downstairs, and with the elevator, Larry’s stomach also dropped. He was excited, of course. But a part of him was worried.  _ ‘What if Sal finds out how I feel? What if I say something… do something I regret?’  _ He watched over Sal, who had his hair pristinely pulled up into pigtails.  _ ‘His hair never stays that way for long when he comes over for the weekend.’  _ Larry reminisced about times they’d spent together. Larry loved how Sal looked with pigtails, but he loved it, even more, when Sal let his hair down. It would always get so me-

 

The elevator doors opened, and Larry lost his train of thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, there's a storm rolling in where i live that'll probably take out the power for a few days. which means i won't get to work on this for a bit. sadly.


End file.
